1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a secondary battery.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a secondary battery is manufactured by forming an electrode assembly by winding cathode and anode plates and a separator interposed between the electrodes together in a jelly-roll structure and arranging the electrode assembly in a can with electrolyte and then sealing an upper opening of the can with a cap assembly.
The can has a roughly rectangular shape in a rectangular type secondary battery and is a metal container made of lightweight conductive metal, such as aluminum (Al) or an aluminum alloy. Therefore, the can functions as one terminal of the battery. The can may be formed by a deep drawing process.